


Vacation

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 21: Vacation

“This is not the airport,” Blaine remarks, looking out of the cab window, confused.

“No,” Kurt confirms. “No, it is not.”

“This is a hotel.”

“How very observant of you!”

Blaine shakes his head, looks over at Kurt. “What are we doing here?”

Kurt shrugs. “We're staying here,” he says, and gets out of the cab without any further explanation, leaving Blaine to scramble out after him as quickly as he can manage.

“Kurt,” he tries. “We're supposed to be on our way to Ohio, would you maybe care to explain -”

“Surprise,” Kurt says, and grins a little shyly, getting out his wallet to pay the driver who is just unloading their suitcases from the trunk.

Blaine stops, stares. “Um. What?”

Kurt lowers his head, blushes a little. “I … may have given you false information about our Christmas travel dates.”

“You … I don't -”

“On purpose.”

“I don't understand.”

“Um.” Kurt waits until the cab has driven off, then grabs for the handle of his own suitcase, giving Blaine a sheepish look. “My dad doesn't expect us before the day after tomorrow. Actually.”

“...And we couldn't have stayed at our own apartment in the meantime?”

Kurt shakes his head. “I thought this might be nice. For a change.”

“Staying at a hotel? I don't -”

“Look,” Kurt says, reaching for Blaine's hand and linking their fingers together, watching their intertwined hands swing between them. “It's been … tough, lately. These past months. For a while, really. And I know we're getting there, with our careers, I know things are going better now. I know that soon we won't have to live in that shoebox apartment anymore, and we can move to a better neighborhood, and we'll maybe even be able to afford real vacations. Other than visits to Ohio twice a year. But for now, I … I just wanted to do this. You've been working so hard and I wanted you to have a vacation, even if it's just two nights at a crappy hotel in the city where we live anyway, I just wanted -”

“Wait, you planned this?” Blaine asks, stunned.

“Uh, yeah? I mean, I know it's not exactly the kind of vacation we always talk about, but -”

“You are amazing,” Blaine cuts him off, and his head is spinning, heart racing as he squeezes his hand. “Kurt … you didn't have to do this, I don't – how did you even afford this?”

Kurt shrugs. “Remember when I picked up those extra shifts at the diner?”

Blaine feels his eyes widen as he simply stares at him. “Because of this?”

“Well … yes.”

“You said it was for a pair of boots!”

Kurt shakes his head, strokes his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand as he meets his eyes. “It was, originally. But then I decided that what I wanted to do most with that money was to make you happy.”

“You didn't have to do that for me,” Blaine breathes, and he can't stop smiling, feeling warm all over even if it is winter and his feet are sort of starting to get cold out here on the sidewalk.

“No, but I'm sort of ridiculously in love with you,” Kurt says. “And I really wanted to.”

“I love you so much,” Blaine manages, voice a little choked, and lets out an embarrassed laugh.

“Are you happy?” Kurt asks, reaching up with one hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

“Yes,” he says, crowding in closer to him, and he doesn't care that people sort of have to swerve around them, they can deal with it and he's kind of busy having a moment here with his perfect, perfect husband who _loves_ him, sometimes he can't quite wrap his head around that. “I am so happy.”

“Then I'm happy too,” Kurt says, and rests their foreheads together.

“New boots would have also made you happy, though,” Blaine points out.

“Not _this_ happy.”

He grins, slides his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him tighter. “I can think of a few ways to show my full gratitude for this romantic gesture that will make you even happier. Once we get to our room.”

“Like a foot rub?”

Blaine kisses him, hums into it. “I was thinking to rub a little higher, actually -”

Kurt snorts, buries his face against Blaine's neck. “Fine. You may massage my shoulders.”

“You are such a jerk.”

“Wow, okay.” Kurt pulls back, eyes sparkling as he shakes his head at him. “That kind of attitude after I went to all this trouble?”

“Aw, you know I didn't mean it like that, honey,” Blaine says, playfully kissing his nose.

Kurt huffs. “For that, you are not permitted to wear clothes for at least the next twelve hours and you must share the shower with me and let me feed you chocolate and champagne.”

“Oh no.” Blaine gasps. “How shall I endure it?”

Kurt smiles sweetly, rubbing their noses together. “Don't worry. I'll be with you the entire time.”

Blaine sighs happily. “In that case: best vacation _ever_.”


End file.
